Better
by Tamaki's Rose
Summary: When Armin finds himself abandoned at a party, he resorts to panic and the helping hand of a handsome stranger, Levi. The two immediately seem to click, but Armin learns that he will soon regret the choices he makes.


I could feel the bass pounding through my chest. The music was shaking the entire building as the walls spun around me.

My breaths shallowed.

"Eren?" I called out, shakily.

It seemed as though I had passed through every room at least three times and seen every face every day of my life, yet I knew nobody here. It was a mistake coming to this party, especially since Eren disappeared on me.

Eren was my best friend since elementary school. He knew that I didn't do well in crowds of people that I didn't know, let alone crowds of people I did know.

"E-Eren?!" I shrieked, starting to truly panic. "Eren, I want to go home! I'm not feeling so hot!"

A group of girls approached me, beer bottles in each of their hands. A few of them were giggling, losing their balance.

A fairly tall redhead held out her bottle as an offer to me. "This will make you feel better! Drink it!"

"N-no," I mumbled, backing up a bit. "I don't... I don't need that. I have to-"

My back met with a shorter, yet intimidating man. He was well-dressed and handsome; pale with dark hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey, kid," he snarled. "Watch it."

"O-oh!" I stuttered, turning to face him. I could feel my cheeks burning. "I'm so sorry! I was just... Not paying any attention, and-"

"Oi. Chill."

He shook his head and stood up straight. Now that I got a better look at him, I saw that he was only an inch or two shorter than me. He stepped a bit close to me before speaking, again.

"I've seen you a few times, man. You looking for something?"

"Someone," I sighed, my eyes guiltily tracing his body.

"Well, I helped plan this party... Chances are that I'll know him. I can help you."

My eyes met his for a quick moment. I furrowed my brows. "How did you know I was looking for a guy?"

He shrugged. "I can just tell that you're not one to go places with any ladies."

"I-"

"Don't worry, kid," he whispered with a smirk. "Girls aren't exactly my type, either. So, who are you looking for?"

I blinked. "Eren Jaeger."

"Alright. I don't personally know him, but I know what he looks like. Come on."

"Th-thank you," I muttered, stumbling a bit once we started to walk.

He stopped and tightly gripped my arm. "Are you okay?"

"I... Ah... I don't feel great," I panted.

"Well... Keep your arm around me so you don't fall over. By the way... I didn't catch your name."

I hesitantly placed my arm around his shoulders, blushing a bit more. "It's Armin Arlert. What's yours?"

"Levi. Levi Ackerman," he growled, smiling up at me. "So, Armin... Did you drink anything that wasn't yours? Drink anything that might have had a 'bug' in it?"

I groaned as I walked with him.

Me? Drugged? I suppose that was possible. Was it possible that I was just drunk, though?

I never drank underage, and now that I was legally allowed to drink, I still didn't drink much. I had never been drunk... At least, not to my knowledge. Perhaps this was simply that. After all, there is a first for everything.

"I... I don't think so! I don't know what's going on. Can we just find Eren?" I said.

"Sure," Levi huffed. "By the way... Is Eren your date?"

"What? My date?! No!" I cried, glancing down at him. "H-he's my-"

"You're single, Armin?" Levi groaned, still guiding me.

"I... Y-yes... Why does that matter?!"

He shrugged a bit before dropping the subject.

We didn't speak to each other for, perhaps, thirty more minutes, due to the fact that we were only spending our time looking for Eren. I felt slightly awkward, not knowing why this stranger would ask such questions.

"I think I'll just head home," I finally mumbled.

It was hopeless. Eren must have left.

Levi appeared to be thinking. "By yourself?"

I nodded.

"You're obviously in no shape to... Armin, I'll give you a ride home. Alright?"

My face flushed, once more. "I-"

Levi grasped onto my hand. "I'm giving you a ride to your house. Let's go."

After many stumbles-on my part-on our way to his car, we arrived. I was placed in the back seat, laid down, and told to relax as he started the car and drove away from the booming building.

I closed my eyes. It was so much quieter in his car, and it smelled like his cologne-a somewhat unique oceanic scent.

How calming... I didn't feel as sick... And I actually felt sick, though I was technically in a strangers car.

Normally I would be so worried about this. It's funny the way things work.

"Hey, Armin? I need your address. Armin?"

It would be okay if I didn't answer him. He knew how tired I was.

"Armin? Hey..."

So... Exhausted...


End file.
